Demon Diaries: Chapter 1
by Katy the Hedgehog
Summary: A teen called Katherine starts her first day of college with unusual things accuring to her after accounting a group of people, only to soon discover so horrifing truths about herself and her bloodline.


_*Authors notes: this is a story which takes through the eyes of a girl called Katherine during her diary_

_Entries, but then becomes 3rd person to show the whole event of the story who discovers a dark truth to her family's bloodline as she starts her first year at college, Katherine, our protagonist (or antagonist if you view her that way), will go through some things that I have been through in real life during my first year of college, also note that this is a story, some items in this are just fictional creation so don't take this so seriously, also if you do see a grammar mistake, please correct me on it, thanks and enjoy the first chapter of my story.*_

**Demons Dairies**

**Chapter 1: prologue**

_"September 1st 2011,_

_Great, First day of college and already weird stuff is happening_

_My body has already been playing up again, last night I randomly blacked out on my bed when I wasn't tired at all, and every time I went pass these group of people, my entire body violently shuddered, it hurt like hell and it just accured randomly without warning... strange...*sigh*_

_I will have to just hope nothing happens like that tomorrow..." Katherine_

It was the first Wednesday of the academic year, the wind was carm and gently with a few rays of sunlight piercing the clouds, and the trees of evergreen stood without a creak or a moan, Katherine stepped off the bus to view the towering buildings that was her college, this college has 3 different buildings; a black panelled skyscraper that had about 6 floors in it, built for the casino gaming industry studies, healthcare/childcare and catering, a long white building with only 3 floors but a glass dome roof over the entrance area, built for the IT, Engineering and Electronics students, and a garage/indoors construction area for the Construction and Motor Engineering. There is also a sports court for the sports students and an outdoors construction site for the Construction students who do Higher Education. Katherine stood with her usual gear on; her dark jeans with a brown hoodie and a random shirt underneath, with her college Id badge hanging from her neck, slightly irritating her neck and making it itchy. Her dark brown hair danced with the wind as it blew through it, and the small rays of light made her green/blue eyes glimmered like gems.

As she walked to her class, she noticed the same small group of people who cause her bodies unusual actions to happen, it was hard to make out some features but what she could notices was that the group consisted of a small round woman with blonde/brown hair, a lanky, thin, dark haired male, a tallish male with a ginger, spiked hair, and a male with shoulder length black hair and baby blue eyes. She noticed the man with the baby blue eyes turn to glare at her and she quickly made her way to her class in a instant, not wanting to cause trouble.

During her classes, she couldn't focus because she was to busy thinking of why those people made her body shudder and shutdown like it did, who, or what, are those people? Her thinking continued towards her lunch break until she bumped into one of the people from the group by accident, the blue eyed one, when she took a look at who she bumped into, she went white with fear and turned to walk away but he put his hand on her shoulder and turn her around to look at her face, instead of a threatening face, Katherine was looking at a comforting facial expression.

"Why did you walk away when I looked at you?" he said to her, he and Katherine were sat down at a table, with him sat opposite to her, he was stirring a cup of coffee with a spoon in a figure of 8 pattern.

"I guess I was scared..." she looked down so that her fringe hid her face

"Scared?" he said with a laugh "scared of what?"

"I don't know"

"Well there's nothing for you to be scared of" he grinned, showing his large fangs to her "There's nothing scary about little Johnny and Im sure the crew will welcome you in with warm arms"

"Hehe, thanks for the offer but no thanks" she said in a dark voice as she rose from her seat to walk away

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Katherine" she sighed, looking over her shoulder, she then looked forward and then suddenly, as she started to walk her legs gave in on her and she fell, crashing to the floor, her vision went blurry and soon darkened, she nothing but Johnny sitting her up as she fainted, she heard one thing before she fainted, something said in a happy but worried tone.

"She's one of us..."


End file.
